The Harder They Fall
by brohne
Summary: 'It's not about the payment ... it's who I am.' (From the 2014 reboot)


Basso took a gulp of the wine and made a face. Stuff was sour. He set the cup down and

leaned back in the booth, his eyes narrowing as a tall broad figure sat down across from him. The stained leather vest and thin cotton shirt did nothing to hide the muscular chest or the tattoos. The man's face was mostly hidden by a hat and ratty scarf. He took off the worn hat and set it on the table. Dark greasy hair nearly obscured his eyes. He shoved it out of the way and shifted back in the seat. The heavy scent of tobacco and sweat filled the booth. Dark eyes peered at Basso.

"Can I help you?" Basso eyed the knife the man pulled from his belt.

"I certainly hope so. You're Basso right?" He started trimming his nails with the knife in careful precise jerks of the blade.

"Yes." Basso hesitated before answering. His gaze followed the blade for a moment before meeting the dark eyes. "Who are you?"

"Name's Rafe. I was told if I needed something done you were the man to contact."

"Depends." Basso took another drink of his wine and immediately regretted it. He set the cup down with a disgusted sigh.

Rafe raised his eyebrows at him. He raised a hand and gestured to the barkeep.

"Depends on what, exactly?"

Basso eyed him for a moment then looked up as an expensive bottle of wine was set before him. His eyes widened seeing the label. It was a very good vintage. Throvian wine from one of their better years. He poured his remaining wine out in the potted plant on the windowsill and poured himself a cup.

"What you need done and how much you're willing to pay." Basso raised the cup to him and took a long drink. The wine was much sweeter with a heady aftertaste that had his tongue tingling. "Oh that's nice."

He drained the rest of the cup and set it down. Rafe poured him another one.

"I have something a bit … tricky that needs taken care of. I was told by a few people that of all the fences you're the only one who can get the more difficult jobs done."

"That's nice of them." Basso took another drink. "Like I said it depends on how _tricky _this job is and how much you're willing to pay for it."

Rafe sat back idly twirling the knife between his fingers. "In Southquarter there is an apartment that belongs to a Watch captain. I need some evidence planted there that points to Jeb Chokes as his murderer."

Basso frowned. "That's not normally the kind of job I take. You want a cleaner?"

"No I don't need that. I just need someone who can get in and out of the apartment without being seen." He set the knife down, the tip of it pointing toward Basso. "You got anyone that can do that?"

"I've got a few, but why Jeb?"

Rafe smiled. It was not a nice smile and Basso had to suppress a shudder. "He fucked up. He let some blackhand take everything we had. I think whoever did it intended for us to think Eddy Levak was behind it."

"Oh?" Basso looked down at his cup swirling the contents around.

Rafe grunted. "Yeah, well hitting Eddy at the same time and taking the money he'd promised me personally was a pretty good clue. Eddy was pissing himself he was so scared. Anyway,"

Basso winced inwardly. He'd sent Garrett on that job. He should have known he would clean out both places. There probably hadn't been anything of any value left.

"The rest of the gang is a bit fed up with Jeb and with the mess the Graven have made of things … well times are tight and no one wants to get paid in severed fingers."

Basso snorted. "Can't buy much with those."

Rafe chuckled and topped off Basso's cup. "Exactly, we need people to pay up and Jeb's not getting the job done. Now, no one wants to kill him. He's smart but if we pin this murder on him the Watch will have to take action. They're already after him as it is."

Basso took another drink and leaned back. He was pleasantly warm and probably more relaxed than he should be around this stranger, but right now he didn't care. The wine was good.

"The only problem with this plan is that the Watch is pretty much gone since the riots. Those damned Graved killed every one they could find."

"Really?" Rafe frowned, cocking his head to the side. He looked down at the knife on the table and set it spinning with a finger. "I'll be honest I hadn't paid much attention. This might not work like I'd thought then."

"Jeb doesn't leave South Quarter often does he?" Basso watched the knife spin, light glinting off the polished blade.

"Not often, but sometimes."

"My suggestion would be to find a reason for him to have to go to Stonemarket or even Dayport and then let the Watch know he's coming."

Rafe nodded. "I've got a couple of merchants who've been ducking me at the docks. Maybe we'll go pay them a personal visit. I wasn't looking forward to having to kill that Captain anyway, he's been a good informant and doesn't cost much to bribe."

Basso suppressed a shudder. He raised his glass pasting on a smile. "Right, get rid of Jeb and keep your contact."

Rafe smiled back. "This has been good Basso, I appreciate the information. You keep that wine and I'll be in touch if I need anything else."

"Thanks! Sounds good."

Basso watched him leave an uneasy feeling settling in his gut. "That was fucking weird. Oh well, can't say no to free wine."

Later that evening Basso sat in his office the bottle of wine within reach on his desk. There was nothing but the dregs left but he couldn't bring himself to throw it out.

"How long you going to nurse that bottle, Basso?"

Basso snorted and glanced over at the thief. "Long as I can. Not like I can afford any right now."

"So how do you manage to afford that?" Garrett walked over to the desk but didn't touch the wine.

"It was a gift." Basso held up a hand at the look from Garrett. "I had a visit from an Eelbiter this afternoon. Seems they aren't very happy with Jeb right now. The one I spoke to is planning on visiting a merchant house in Dayport. I think. Oh, and they know Eddy didn't raid their place."

Garrett shifted his weight glancing away. "Not my problem."

"Yeah, let's make sure it stays that way. Anyway, I don't have much for you tonight. You might go check with one of the others."

Garrett nodded. "I've got some things I was going to do anyway."

"Alright. I need to get a new bird…"

Garrett left Basso eyeing the remaining bit of wine. The alley behind the Burrick was deserted, even the merchant he sometimes sold stuff to was gone. It didn't really matter. He headed back to the Plaza taking the Thieves Highway toward Baron's Way South. He wanted to know if the information this Eelbiter had given Basso was correct. Easiest way to do that would be to listen in on a few conversations.

It took a little while to get to Riverside. He'd decided that going straight down Baron's Way was too risky and took a more circuitous route. It started raining in the meantime, slowing him down further as the roof tiles became slick. He wasn't about to desert them. He'd only take to the actual streets once he ran out of roof. He pulled himself up onto a roof, blinking rain out of his eyes as he looked over at the canal. The Graven crossbowman that had patrolled along the railing was gone. Most of the Graven had deserted once it was known Orion was dead. Either dead of his cure or gone back to whatever miserable existence they'd been trying to escape, it didn't matter to Garrett. All that mattered to him was that they were no longer patrolling, which made things a lot easier for him.

He'd passed Eddy Levak's office and the Eelbiter Squat was just a couple of buildings down. He stood on the edge of the roof looking down. The brazier below hissed and spat in the rain. A couple of dock workers stood nearby trying to warm themselves. Looking up Baron's Way he didn't see anyone, though the rain obscured things. So much the better for him. Moving back down the roof he jumped off, landing lightly on the wooden sidewalk. The rain began to fall harder, the wind picking up a bit and smacking the side of his hood against his face. It was a miserable night and the perfect time to see if anyone was at the Eelbiter's Squat. It was likely some were there to escape the rain.

A few minutes later he stood on the wooden platform just outside the open window. The driving rain was beginning to chill him. He peered inside where a couple of them stood at the table. One of them was drinking from a bottle similar to the ones in the crate behind him.

"Shit it's pissing down now."

"Aren't you glad you listened to me? We'd still be down at Raker's Ditch."

"Yeah, but Jeb's gonna skin us for not getting that coin."

"What coin? Those dockfrocks ain't done a lick of work since this whole Graven thing."

"Yeah, Jeb's probably gonna ship the prettier ones to Blackbrook anyway."

Garrett shifted trying to get comfortable in the wet, watching as the two shared the alcohol between them. The talk turned to the recent lack of funds and the raid on the squat. He huddled closer to the window, trying to stay out of the worst of the rain.

"You think Jeb's gonna be able to pay us this week?"

The other one shrugged. "We're supposed to go rough up some merchant tomorrow night. Should be able to get paid then."

"At the docks?"

"No. Rafe thinks comin' to their home and scaring the piss outa them will get them to pay up."

"What? We're going to Dayport?"

"Seems like…"

"Shit…"

It was all Garrett needed to hear. The information seemed to be good and Rafe seemed to be edging out Jeb if he was leading the men on jobs like this.

The following evening Garrett headed back down to the Burrick to see if Basso had any other news for him. He wasn't really in the mood for a job. He'd been plagued with nightmares and had slept little. He'd wandered around the clock tower for the last few hours trying not to think too much. He let his hand rest on the claw for a moment before shaking himself and heading down. He didn't want to think about the dream he'd had about Erin. He had to believe that wherever she'd gone she was fine. He stopped at the foot of the stairs, instinctively melding to the shadows as he spotted a man standing at Basso's desk. Basso was peering at a sheaf of paper in his hand. He tapped it with a blunt finger.

"I don't know Rafe. This seems a bit…"

"I know it's unusual but I thought this would put the fear into Jeb. He honestly thought the boys would wait till the end of the month to get paid. We gotta eat ya' know and I'm not real fond of stealing food out of a gutter rat's mouth when I know I can do better." The man took his hat off and scratched at lank hair. "I'll split what I can with you but your boy's got to get this note into the house before second watch."

Basso shook his head. "No. That won't work. Not tonight. There's no time. Give me till at least tomorrow to find someone to do it for you."

"Shit! Basso come on. I thought you were good for this. Everyone says you've got a card you never show, the Master Thief."

Basso's eyes narrowed. "He takes jobs he wants. I can offer it and see what he wants to do."

"But you don't think he'll take it?"

Garrett watched as Basso shrugged. Something was off with this conversation, but Garrett couldn't quite place what bothered him just yet.

"He's good. Very good. The best really. But this type of thing…" Basso shook his head and handed the papers back over. "Not really his style. You'd have to make it worth his while."

"And I guess that means I'd need some coin up front." Rafe sighed and shook his head. "Well, would this do?"

Garrett shifted around trying to see what Rafe was holding. There was the unmistakable thud of a bag of coin on wood. He heard a soft exclamation from Basso.

"Where'd you get that?"

"Raker's Ditch. Overheard a man muttering about coin buried in the sewer so I went looking today. I figured it might be a good start to pay for the job."

"Why don't you just pay your men with it?"

Rafe shook his head. "Can't, they think it's cursed. The idiots would rather starve than take a single coin. Would be a lot easier if they weren't so superstitious. But, this way I take care of several problems at once. I get my merchant to pay up, get rid of Jeb and pay my men."

"Your men?" Basso raised an eyebrow.

Rafe's chuckle sent a chill down Garrett's spine. "They will be after tonight if you get this note to that house for me."

Basso sighed and shoved his hat back on his head. "I'd really like to help you but I don't have a way of contacting who you want. Not right now."

"Really?" Rafe paused and turned to look around the room. Garrett was careful to stay perfectly still. "I could have sworn … alright well I'll be up in the Burrick for a bit in case he shows."

"No promises."

Rafe snorted. "Yeah, otherwise I'll have to see if I can convince the boys this coin ain't cursed."

Garrett watched Rafe leave, noting the smooth easy gait and confident way he held himself. He carried himself like a man used to fighting to get what he wanted. The shrewd gaze that sized up every opportunity looking for any opening. He hoped Basso wasn't getting himself in deeper than need be.

Once Rafe was gone and Garrett heard his footsteps on the stairs up to the back entrance of the Burrick he stepped out of the shadow. He hadn't been planning on taking a job, but anything was better than sitting at the Clock Tower and thinking about everything that had happened the last few months. He was tired of thinking about the same things over and over and wondering what he could have done differently. She was gone and it was probably for the best. Working with her would only have lead to more bitter arguments. He shook himself and headed over to where Basso stood as his desk.

"Maybe you should get a new bird."

"Sh-it! Garret! How long you been there?"

"Long enough." Garrett gestured to the desk. "What did he want?"

Basso let out a long sigh. "He wants this warning note left at the merchant's house."

Garrett frowned. "Can't his men do that?"

"It's where he wants it left that is the issue. He thinks leaving it on the man's pillow will send a message that they can get to him at any time. Even in Dayport. They are going to be headed to another merchant's house to deliver their message personally."

"The Graven didn't have much trouble with Dayport."

Basso grunted. "It's going to take a while to rebuild. Stupid of them really. What was Orion thinking, letting them destroy half the city."

"He wasn't. He just wanted the power the Primal offered." Garrett tried to keep the bitterness out of his voice but failed judging from the look on Basso's face. "Anyway, where is this note going?"

"One of the local merchants, a Kendric. Deals mostly in luxury items like chocolate, sugar and cloth. He lives on Hamilton Street just down from Reiter's Place." Basso looked up at him. "Wait, you aren't really thinking of doing this are you?"

Garrett shrugged. "It's different and it seems like it might pay pretty good."

Basso chuckled. "It's different alright. Well you heard the conditions. You've got two hours to get over there and get this where they want it. No later than nine."

Garrett took the proffered note and tucked it away. "Not a problem."


End file.
